


look

by ezekiels



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke has been affected by a trouble and Audrey cannot help but worry as he begins to deteriorate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look

**Author's Note:**

> for sophia

One touch and a few hours was all it took. Everything Duke said stopped making sense and then suddenly it was like he was a child. He sat in a chair now on the deck of the Grey Gull, dancing his hands through the air and watching the movement with awe.

Watching him, Audrey couldn’t help but worry.

When Nathan entered, she didn’t bother with hellos and went straight to the most important question in the world for her right now. “Any leads on who’s trouble this is?”

“None yet,” Nathan said. “But Jordan’s looking into something…” He trailed off as he noticed Duke. “What’s up with him?”

“They got him too,” she said.

“You mean he’s…” He twirled his finger next to his temple.

She glared at him and pushed on, not interested in Nathan’s grudge while Duke was getting worse with every minute. “I’ve got Claire looking too, and Tommy, but they haven’t found anything yet.”

“Maybe I should call in Dwight.”

On any other day, she would have defended Dwight’s right to a day off but Duke’s life was on the line. “Call him.”

From his seat on the deck, Duke sung her name. She turned to find him smiling widely at her, still absently dancing his hand. “Audrey, look.” He looked back at his hands. “Look.”

“Yes, it’s very lovely, Duke,” Audrey said patiently. Ever since the trouble started affecting him, he’d done this more than a few times. She’d learnt from previous experience to pay attention. He got incredibly upset when she didn’t acknowledge him when he called her.

“Maybe we should take him to the Freddy,” Nathan suggested.

She glared at him again. “No.”

“Come on, Audrey,” he almost growled, looking impatient. “The best thing for him right now is for you to be out there looking for a way to fix this. The people up at the Freddy will know how to take care of him.”

Part of her knew he was at least half-right. She didn’t want to hear it though. She had no intention of leaving Duke.

“Call me if you find anything,” she told him: a pointed dismissal. She turned her back on him and went outside to Duke.

Nathan left with a frustrated growl and she sat down across from Duke, watching his hand and wondering why it was that everyone affected by this trouble had such an interest in it. What about their hands were so fascinating? What could they see that she and everyone else couldn’t?

Sensing her gaze, Duke looked away from his hands and smiled at her. “Look, Audrey,” he said. “Look.”

She looked and looked and looked but she couldn’t see anything.

With a sigh, she reached out and stilled his hands. He let her, let her as he hadn’t let Claire. Maybe it was her own gift of never being affected by the troubles that made it possible. She didn’t know. All she knew was that Duke stilled at her touch and watched her, content. When she held his hands, he was calm.

“We’ll fix this, Duke,” she told him. “Nathan or Claire or Tommy…” She took a deep breath, holding his hands a little tighter. “We’ll fix this.”

He smiled. “You’re pretty.”

She sighed. He’d told her that at least ten times in the last hour.

She let his hands go and sat back in her chair. He resumed watching his hands dance and she watched, waiting and trying to figure out what exactly it was that made this trouble not sit quite right with her.


End file.
